Chapter 100
め |romaji= Amehisatsuwaza |cover= Tenya Iida Izuku Midoriya Ochaco Uraraka |volume= 12 |pages= 18 |date= July 25, 2016 |issue= 34, 2016 |arc= Provisional Hero License Exam |new character= |anime episode= Episode 52 |previous = Chapter 99 |next= Chapter 101 }} め |Amehisatsuwaza}} is the one-hundredth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Class 1-A are excited about getting to create their own special moves. Shota Aizawa tells Class 1-A to change into their Hero Costumes and meet at Gamma Gym. At Gym Gamma, Cementoss explains to Class 1-A that the gym was created by him and using his Quirk he can alter the gym to suit the needs of every student. Tenya Iida asks why special moves are necessary. Shota explains to Class 1-A that the Hero License Exam is designed to test the students' aptitudes such as information gathering, judgement, mobility, leadership, and communication in various types of trouble. However, the aptitude that is most prevalent is fighting ability. Cementoss comments that bringing stability to a situation is a mark of a Hero's true fighting ability. Next, Ectoplasm explains about special moves as being not entirely offensive. Ectoplasm names Tenya's Recipro Burst as a move worthy of being called a special move since being able to move at blistering speeds within a short space of time gives him an upper hand. Class 1-A begin to understand that the purpose of special moves is to give them the upper hand in battle. Midnight gives another example of a special move: Kamui Woods' Lacquered Chains Prison, which allows Kamui to suppress his opponents' before they can do anything. Shota tells Class 1-A that the training camp's purpose, before being abruptly brought to an end, was to help develop their special moves. Shota decides that the remaining ten days they have of summer break before the second semester begins will be entirely spent on developing their Quirks and creating their special moves. Shota also tells Class 1-A that in addition to creating their special moves, he advises them to consider upgrading their Hero Costumes to aid them in the creation of their special moves. Cementoss prepares the terrain and Ectoplasm creates clones of himself for Class 1-A to spar against. While all of Class 1-A begin training, Izuku Midoriya is puzzled and confused as to what his special move should be. One of Ectoplasm's clones scolds Izuku for daydreaming; Izuku tells the Ectoplasm clone that he has not thought of any special moves because he must keep in mind not to try and break his arms in the process. The Ectoplasm clone advises Izuku to focus on developing his Quirk instead. All Might arrives, wanting to see Class 1-A developing their special moves since it is his job as a teacher to oversee the training of his students. Meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugo has defeated an Ectoplasm clone and is happy that he can fight again. Shouta and All Might comment on Katsuki's prowess and that he will only keep growing stronger from here on out. The other students of Class 1-A continue their training and thinking about their special moves while Izuku is still puzzled on what to do next. All Might approaches him and gives Izuku advice: he is still trying to imitate him, which confuses Izuku. Before Izuku can question further, All Might goes to help Eijiro Kirishima. All Might is teaching Izuku to think independently. Seeing as he is unable to think of any special moves, Izuku decides that his best course of action is to upgrade his costume and goes to the first floor of the U.A building to seek expertise from someone in the development studio. Outside the development studio's door, Izuku thinks that upgrading his Hero Costume to reinforce his arms' movements so that he can raise the upper limit of One For All is a good idea for now, which will enable him to withstand the special move he will create. Meanwhile, Tenya and Ochaco Uraraka are also heading to the development studio. Ochaco has decided to improve her ability to make herself float so that she can can increase her mobility which will allow her to make better use of the hand-to-hand fighting skills she learned. Tenya has decided to mitigate the drawbacks of his Recipro Burst move and is going to ask the development studio to upgrade his Hero Costume's radiator. Both Ochaco and Tenya see Izuku waiting outside the door. Before they can greet each other, an explosion from the development studio sends Izuku flying back, much to Tenya and Ochaco's shock. As the smoke clears, Power Loader scolds the person responsible for the explosion. The person responsible for the explosion is none other than Mei Hatsume who has landed on top of Izuku. Mei recognizes Izuku from the Sports Festival. Izuku gets embarrassed from the sight of Mei's bosom while Ochaco becomes surprised. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 100 fr:Chapitre 100